It has long been common practice for certain manufacturers of electric guitars and electric bass guitars to pre-assemble electric components with the pickguards prior to mounting of the pickguards on the bodies. Furthermore, the use of metal pickguards, as distinguished from plastic pickguards, is in the prior art. However, insofar as applicants are aware, it has never been proposed to further increase economies of manufacture while maintaining great strength of mounting, and accuracy of location, of a bridge component by making it integral with the pickguard.